Strigoi Life
by XxxxxIceQueenxxxxX
Summary: Rose never got the chance to "kill" Dimitri,and now he has awakened her against her will because he wants her for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reading this story. I know the first chapters short but its kind of just a lead-in. The next chapter is going to be much longer and exciting. Reviews are greatly appriciated!**

**Edited by:wendigogirl[bff!]**

Chapter 1

RPOV

_ I couldn't let him turn me, I just couldn't_.

I was still sitting on the ledge of the bridge, about to jump. I couldn't even think about the value of my life right now, how many people I was going to hurt. All I knew is I would not become a monster.

I hesitated to jump and looked down into the water. But, that was a mistake.

I looked back up and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then, nothing…

DPOV

I would not lose my Roza again. Standing there in shock watching her climb on the ledge was one of the scariest moments of my existence. I knew I couldn't let her do this. She was going to be mine, forever.

I ran up to her at my strigoi speed. It pained me to do this but I needed to awaken her and now I knew she wouldn't let me do it willingly. I struck the back of her head to knock her out. She immediately fell backwards into my arms unconscious. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck where all my previous bite marks were. But, none of those mattered any more. As soon as we got back to Galina's estate, well I guess my estate now that she's dead; I would bite her for the final time and make her mine for eternity.

Reviews make me write faster so…REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DPOV

I entered the door to the mansion, and the guard at the front desk stared at me with my Roza in my arms.

He chuckled, "You actually got her. Congrats Dimitri." He said sarcastically. I glared at him. I knew he hated Roza because she almost killed him. I'm sure he was thrilled that he, as one of my followers, would have to deal with her for eternity. _Well it serves him right for being weak enough to even be beaten by a guardian._

Rose stirred in my arms as we quickly climbed up the stairs. I knew I had to awaken her before she woke up or else she would try to run away again.

I reached the door and punched in the code to the lock. Then, I walked in and lay Roza down on the bed. I looked down at her, and images flooded through my mind about what eternity with her at my side would be like. _I'm sure we'll have lots of fun killing people!_

I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned down kissed her neck and then bit her. _Her blood tasted so…good._

It was the sweetest flavor that I have ever tasted; I swear it got better each time I drank from her. But, sadly this would be the last time.

I sucked her blood until nothing was left. Then, I ran to the kitchen quickly grabbed a sharp knife and cut my wrist. I ran back to her and put my arm to her mouth, so she could swallow my blood. When I thought she had enough I pulled away and walked to the bathroom to get the blood off my arm.

I came back in the bedroom and lay down next to my Roza.

_I just couldn't wait till she got up._

**A/N Sorry I now I promised a longer chapter but I've been on the computer all day reading fanfics and talking to my friends, so my eyes are killing me and I'm so…tired. I almost didn't update today, but I couldn't leave my wonderful readers hangin. So I promise I will make the next chapter longer. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!**

**Happy New Years!!!!! 2010 WOOT WOOT!**


	3. Chapter 3

I came back in the bedroom and lay down next to my Roza.

_I just couldn't wait till she got up._

* * *

Chapter 3

RPOV

I woke up, feeling oddly dizzy, I looked over to see the love of my life Dimitri staring at me. "Hey," I said my voice scratchy from just waking up. Dimitri stared at me in awe. "What?"I asked.

"Ahh…Roza" he sighed. "Now, we can be together forever." He leaned his head to mine and kissed me very passionately. Memories started flooding back into my head, Dimitri using me as his blood whore, the bridge, him knocking me out… ohmygod… I'm strigoi! And Dimitri…well I'm just pissed off at him. I shoved him off me, breaking the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL DIMITRI?! YOU TURNED ME?! YOU BASTARD!" I punched him in the face, which made him angry. He climbed on top of me and pinned me down. I struggled but obviously he was stronger than me because he's been strigoi longer. "Now, Roza, I would advise you against fighting with me you're just going to get hurt." He paused and glared into my eyes, making sure I understood him. "Roza I needed you, I need you to be with me for eternity." He smiled and showed his fangs. I couldn't help it I ran my tongue along my teeth to find two incredibly sharp fangs. He noticed, and chuckled. "They suit you Rose. They make you even more gorgeous." I glared at him. Then I remembered that my eyes would be red. "And, you with red eyes, well, again they suit you, make you look dangerous." He kept smiling. I had to be myself and say witty comment. "Well I think anyone would look dangerous with red eyes." He laughed a laugh so close to when he was a dhampir that it scared me. "There's my Roza."

"Why am I so close to my old self?" I asked him. "Believe it or not Rose all strigoi are pretty much the same, just, well, more aggressive." He smiled, probably thinking about the double meaning of that.

"Now, my sweet Roza, are you going to keep fighting with me or just give in?" He asked, seriously.

I figured since it's not like I can just change back into a dhampir I might as well give in and just be with him. "Fine."

He smiled and kissed me. We probably just sat there making for hours. But who cares we have all eternity, don't we?

**A/N I'm sorry I know it's not longer like I promised. But, I just like to stop my chapters at the end of an event or conversation. But because I don't make them long I'm probably going to update this story every day. Please review, who knows if I get a lot of reviews maybe it, will motivate me to write longer chapters…**


	4. Chapter 4

_He smiled and kissed me. We probably just sat there making for hours. But who cares we have all eternity, don't we?_

RPOV

"Dimitri, I feel weird…" I whined.

"Roza… you need blood." _Wait, wait, wait. Does he want me to kill someone?!_

"Dimitri…" I really didn't want to go kill someone…but part of me felt the need to.

Dimitri smiled, and gave out a little chuckle. "Don't worry Rose; I took the liberty of bringing your first meal to you. I figured you'd be like this."

I walked over to the couch and sat down, I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't care at all about killing if you were strigoi. But I genuinely didn't want to do this.

Dimitri walked over, sat next to me, and put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I leaned on his shoulder. "Dimitri, why do I even care about killing someone, shouldn't I have like I don't know… no emotions?" I asked.

"Roza, it gets easier after a while. It's just what you have to do to survive." He turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I just sat there thinking about what I was about to do. _I mean, I guess he's right; I need to do it to survive._

"Okay Dimitri, I think I'm ready." I said nervously.

"I'll go get the human." Dimitri got up and walked out the door.

**A/N Okay I know I took forever to update, but going back to school was hectic. My teachers decided to give us loads of homework, and on top of that I got like zero sleep. So…sorry about that. Sorry it's short too. I'm going to try to update again this weekend. I'll try to either make a long one or update a couple of times. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'll go get the human." Dimitri got up and walked out the door._

Chapter 5

Okay, you can do this Rose, just calm down, I thought to myself.

I was going to kill someone; I was going to kill an innocent human. _Get over it Rose._

I swear I was shaking while I waited for Dimitri and my, "food."

I heard the door open, and looked behind me. Dimitri was walking towards me with a knocked out guy thrown over his shoulder. When Dimitri reached me he placed the guy next to me. He was young looking about Dimitri's age I guessed. He had really ugly and dirty clothes, so he was probably just someone living on the street.

"Go on," said Dimitri.

I leaned down to brush my fangs against the poor guy's neck. "I'm sorry," I whispered to the unconscious man. I plunged my fangs into his neck. His blood started flowing into my mouth. It tasted like the sweetest thing ever. I was drinking from him for a minute or so, when I stopped because there was nothing left. I sucked him dry.

I raised my head and looked at Dimitri he was laughing at me. I looked at him confused. "Um, you have a little something on your mouth."

I was about to wipe my mouth knowing that Dimitri had meant that there was blood there, but he stopped me. "I'll get that for you."

Dimitri sat down next to me and started kissing and licking up the blood on my face. I couldn't help but smile. He was about to pull away but I grabbed his head and laced my hands through his hair, pulling him towards me. He caught on and started kissing me. He slid his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so his tongue could enter my mouth.

While we were kissing I couldn't help but realize that I didn't even care about the man I just killed, it's just how life was going to be from now on.

**A/N Ya so that was chapter 5…yay! This week I'm going away for a night and I have to sit in a car for 5 hours to get there so I'll probably write a chapter then and post on the day I get home. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_While we were kissing I couldn't help but realize that I didn't even care about the man I just killed, it's just how life was going to be from now on._

Chapter 6

I must have fallen asleep after my hot and heavy make out session with Dimitri, because I opened my eyes and couldn't remember anything past that. All I knew for sure was that I was not in a bed kissing Dimitri or in a black silk slip. So I must have fallen asleep and Dimitri must have changed me and moved me to the bed.

I looked over to see that the spot next to me was vacant. _Where was Dimitri?_

I stared at that spot pondering where he could be. Then I realized something that you think I would have noticed a minute ago. There was a folded piece of paper on the pillow next to me that said, Roza on it.

I quickly grabbed the note with my strigoi speed, because I was anxious to know what was so important to leave me for.

It said:

_My Roza,_

_I'll be in the meeting room. It's downstairs, first door to the right. Please come by whenever you're ready. There are some people you need to meet. Please wear one of the dresses I supplied for you in the closet._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I groaned I didn't want to meet people. I just wanted Dimitri. But, I forced myself to get up. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then went in the shower.

After my shower I went into the bathroom closet, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Then I walked over to the bedroom closet and grabbed a random dress, I knew Dimitri only brought me pretty ones.

I walked back into the bathroom and looked at the dress.

It was a tight red strapless cocktail dress. It was gorgeous.

I slipped on the dress and quickly brushed and dried my hair straight. I saw lip-gloss on the counter, the same kind that Dimitri had bought me awhile ago. Lip gloss was normally the only make- up I ever wore, I don't really need make-up, but I like to have kissable lips! I put on the gloss and then went to the closet to find some shoes.

I slipped on a black pair of Mary-Jane shoes.

I took a deep breath, nervous about meeting these people. I walked downstairs and found the door I was supposed to go through. I stood the hesitantly for a second, then knocked on the door.

I was greeted by a smiling Dimitri, who gave me a quick kiss on the lips then ushered me into the room.

It looked like some sort of meeting room. But the only thing that really caught my eyes was what looked like three couples of strigoi with their red eyes staring at me.

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but my computer wouldn't let me log onto fanfiction. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a little cliffy but I gotta go out soon so, no more time to write. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_But the only thing that really caught my eyes was what looked like three couples of strigoi with their red eyes staring at me._

Chapter 7

Dimitri grabbed me by the waist-pulling me to him- and whispered something in my ear, for my ears only.

"Don't worry Roza. These are my workers; technically you're their boss too." I gulped.

_Since when does Dimitri have workers?_

"Mhmm…" I didn't know what to say to that.

Dimitri looked me in the eyes for a second, then, addressed everyone in the room. "Everyone, this is my Rose."

"Rose these are the people who control sections of strigoi in Russia. And I'm their boss, since you killed Galina." I nodded in understanding.

Dimitri pointed to two strigoi, "That is Alik and his mate Ania, they control the western area." I murmured a hello. "Hello." They both said. Dimitri gave a nod over to the next couple. "Gavriil and Galiya, Eastern." And then the last couple. "Grigori and Helina, Central Russia." We all exchanged "hellos."

We all talked for a couple of minutes about all of our back rounds. It turns out that they were all former guardians.

I was talking to Helina after our group chat. Dimitri was in the corner of the room talking with the other guys about, "business." Ania and Galiya were talking to each other.

Helina was very pretty, and very Russian, she had a very thick accent. Her blonde hair reminded me of Lissa. It was sad to think about her. _Oh, well, I'm with Dimitri now, I'm done protecting her._

Helina explained what happens at these little meetings normally. Normally, they would sit around and plot who to kill next. _I am totally not OK with this!_

I said bye to Helina and walked to where Dimitri was and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was me.

"Yes, Roza?"

"Um, can we go now? I need to talk to you."

"Of course, whatever you want."

"Everyone!" Dimitri yelled.

Everyone became silent.

"Roza and I are leaving, you may leave too. Good-bye."

With that Dimitri grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"Now, was that so bad?" Dimitri said while scooping me up into his arms and cradling me to his chest while he walked. I giggled.

"Not that bad…" I said.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I'm glad you weren't too tortured." He said sarcastically.

When we reached the door, Dimitri switched to holding me with one arm while opening the door. He walked in and over to the bed. He threw me down and climbed on top of me. He started kissing everywhere on my face while I'm just laying there laughing. He stopped after a minute or so and looked at me seriously.

"Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked.

"Um…well…"

**A/N **

**Sorry it took forever to update. I wrote this like a week ago but I never had time to type it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked._

"_Um…well…"_

Chapter 8

Dimitri kept staring at me, waiting for me to day something.

"Um…" _How do you tell someone who could kill you in an instant to change his ways!?_

"_Come_ on Roza. There's no reason to be shy around your mate." Dimitri smirked. I think he like referring to us as "mates".

I stayed silent.

DPOV

I started to tickle my Roza, in her ticklish spot. Which were her hips. No one knew about that except me. She needs to tell me what's going on. If I can make her smile maybe she will trust me more. So, I kept tickling her. She was laughing hysterically and so was I.

"Tell me." I demanded playfully.

She finally gave up.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it!" She said in between giggles.

I stopped and kissed her on her lips. She tried to distract me by deepening the kiss, but I pulled away.

"Stop stalling." I scolded her.

"Okay, well. I just…I don't…I don't like the idea of killing people. I was talking to Helina and she told me that you guys usually talk about killing people at the meetings. And, well, frankly, I don't like it." She stopped and I just stared at her.

_She is supposed to like killing people! Why doesn't she!? She is practically strigoi royalty and she doesn't like killing people! It doesn't make any sense! I need to toughen this woman up!_

**A/N **

**Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter! Please review!!! :]**


	9. pen name

**Sorry, This isn't another chapter. But, I just wanted to let you guys known that I changed my pen name to xxxdance316xxx... so you know it's still me writing.**

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**:]**


	10. Chapter 10

_She is supposed to like killing people! Why doesn't she! She is practically strigoi royalty and she doesn't like killing people! It doesn't make any sense! I need to toughen this woman up!_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**RPOV**_

Dimitri was staring at me. Just staring. It was starting to scare me.

"Um...Dimitri?"

Dimitri suddenly had me pinned down on the bed. He growled at me. And I mean, really _growled._

"Rose. You better start to like killing people, because you will be destroyed by the others if they find out your weakness. Sympathy for humans. Disgusting."

He just kept staring, expecting me to say something.

"It's not something I can control Dimitri! And you know what-" I stopped talking. The look he gave me scared the shit out of me.

"Roza." He warned.

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good."

He started kissing and scraping his fangs everywhere on my body. I sighed. "I'm tired..."

"No you aren't." He looked up and grinned wickedly at me.

"You're right. I'm not..."

_Lets just say, best night of my life..._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
